


Snow

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Sea's WoL Challenge [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Snow, Stream of Consciousness, takes place in arr when looking for the airship, written for seaswolchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: This is the first time she’s ever seen snow.
Series: Sea's WoL Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768804





	Snow

This is the first time she’s ever seen snow.

She’s read about it in books before, of course, but never truly seen it in person. Thavnair was far too hot to have snow. And if the city-states of Eorzea ever received precipitation during winter, she hadn’t been there long enough to find out.

Someone had informed her beforehand it would be cold in Coerthas. She’d picked out a pretty winter coat at Limsa Lominsa, and a hat, and mittens, and gloves. She already had boots and pants that could suffice, she’d thought.

The task of searching for an airship had momentarily slipped her mind whilst she’d been looking for something to wear. Laurelis delighted in figuring out how the clothes would fit, how the colours and patterns could go together to look _pretty_. Perhaps she’d bought one too many scarves in the end, but how could she choose just one when they came in so many varieties...? And far too many that matched the pink of the coat.

She’d layered slowly as she ventured nearer to Coerthas and the weather steadily grew colder. The bundle of clothes on Togetik’s back had eventually been unravelled until she was using everything she had taken with her.

She was prepared for the cold, but nothing could possibly ready her for how _beautiful_ everything was. The crisp, cold air that seemed to revitalise her lungs, the expanse of white that stretched on as far as the eye could see. It blanketed _everything._ And there were only a few footsteps to be seen _._

As the miqo’te sets her gaze upon the nearest settlement, clearly visible from where she stood with its walls and tall spire, something wet and cold touches her cheek. She looks up to see white flakes drifting from the sky -- snow. It’s snowing.

She sticks her tongue out to catch a drifting snow flake. She’d heard of children doing this before.

Ah, it doesn’t really taste like anything.

Despite that, she can’t help but grin serenely as she urges Togetik forward. The wind bustles against her; she hunches lower against her chocobo’s back. The snow begins to fall with ever-increasing ferocity, covering her mount’s footsteps as she ventures on.


End file.
